Escape
by maidwithknives1
Summary: A mysterious criminal is going around and impostering others, stealing items that could lead to a disastrous event. Meanwhile, a fifteen-year old's phobia of sharks in her bathtub somehow leads her to the land of our favorite plumbers, and an adventure with Mario and co. that she'll never forget!  Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Those dang Sewer Sharks

**Wow, first Mario Fanfiction! 8D This was so fun to type, I hope you guys like! Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Mario Bros. (Man, I wish I had something cool to say in the Disclaimer like everyone else D: )**

**Chapter 1:** Those Dang Zombie sewer Sharks.

Somewhere in the residential part of a medium-sized town, a fifteen-year old girl stands in her room, relaxing on her bed. "Let's see. I could go play out in the snow today….Nothing much to do inside anyway besides watch Anime…" She said glancing out the window. "Or...I could-'' the phone suddenly rang and she hesitantly picked it up. She prayed it wasn't the manager of the coffee shop-"JACKIE! Why aren't you here yet?" The girl immediately cringed. "You have morning shift! GET YOU'RE A** OVER HERE NOW!" Jackie sighed. It was a snow day though! "I'll be there in a minute…" Jackie sighed. The only reason she kept that job was so she could get the 50% off discount on the brownie's they sold (Well that and help her brother pay the electricity bill). "God! I wish I could just turn her into a taco. Yeah, that's it. Turn her into a taco and eat her. That would show her whose boss!" She muttered going downstairs to eat breakfast.

Making her way downstairs she shrieked seeing her brother in minimal clothing. "Nathan! Put some dang clothes on!" This comment made her brother jump and he looked around frantically and sighed marching off towards his room. "Must have forgotten to put pants on again…" He muttered. You see, Jackie lived in a house with her 24-year old brother. Their Parents were busy with business-related things that needed them to constantly travel around the world, thus leaving her in her brother's care. Nathan didn't mind, though he wasn't fond about them not being here for them when needed. But, don't get me wrong, Nathan took just fine care of Jackie, and had a job as an author who wrote and published romance novels. It was a nice paying job to support them.

Jackie herself was fine with the absence of her parents, they were kind of uptight, and she was just fine with her brother filling their roles in terms of taking care of her. As the girl made her way into the kitchen she ate cereal and noticed a window open on her brother's computer. "Oooh, he left his E-mail open...I wonder if he has a girlfriend he hasn't told me about yet…" A sneaky grin played on her face as she sat down at the table. "Hmm,…just Ads?...Bleh! how Boring. No wonder though. He probably gets so many of these because he signs up for so much crap…" She opens a recently sent E-mail. "…He signed up for plumbing to be done today? Oh yeah,…the shower drain stopped working when I shoved a soda can down there thinking a shark would come out and eat me at any moment while im taking a bath.".

She rushed into the bathroom and brushing her hair into what it usually looks like- Up in a ponytail with a part of her bang's left hanging across her forehead. "HEY NATHAN IM LEAVING!" She yelled running out the door. "ALRIGHT!" Her brother answered walking out of his room decently dressed. Shortly after she left, a stranger rang the door. "Coming!" Nathan yelled pausing his Sci-fi movie. He opened the door to see a mustached man carrying a toolbox. He was wrapped in a green scarf. And had a matching green hat with an 'L' printed on it.

"Ah, you're the plumber, Luigi right? Follow me!" Nathan said welcoming the man in. "Yep." He answered following Nathan. When they got to the bathroom, Nathan pointed to the Shower. "Now, here's the problem. My little sister shoved a soda can down the drain to defend herself from possible tiny sewer Sharks swimming threw our pipes, and we can't get it out. And it won't drain." He explained. Luigi nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do" He told Nathan reassuringly, A bit nervous because his brother couldn't accompany him today since he was busy back home. Nathan nodded and went back to his movie. Meanwhile, Luigi stared absentmindedly at the water in the bathtub.

"Sewer sharks?" Luigi said in an unsure voice. As stupid as the concept sounded, Luigi tensed up and was a bit nervous sticking his hand down the drain. What if that shark bit him and…and…Then HE turned into a shark! O-or maybe a zombie! There's the possibility it could be a Zombie shark! That's EVEN WORSE.

Meanwhile, Jackie was dealing with every employee's favorite customer, nicknamed Mr. I-Can't-Decide-On-Anything. "Uuum…and can I get whipcream on that?" The customer asked. "Oh, sure" Jackie replied.

"Wait…no nevermind…"

"Alright. No whipcream. That'll be-"

"Wait. I'll actually take the whipcream."

"…Okay. T-"

"Wait-…Is the whipcream here any good?"

"….Sure. I mean yes. Yeah. It's…it's fine."

"…I dunno. What do you think?"

"….Sir, it's your decision."

"Okay, I'll take one with whipcream and one without."

"…Alright, that'll be 5.99" Jackie muttered starting to make the Hot Cocoa.

"Oh, Miss, if it isn't to much to ask, could I get the hot Cocoa whithout the Cocoa in it?"

"…Yeaaaaaaahhh. Lemme do that for you sir." Jackie said groaning a little. She'll just give him the drink without making any alterations. He wouldn't notice. After she was done her Manager told her to go on lunch break. "Okay-" Then she gasped in horror. Her lunch. She forgot it. Jackie now made a mad sprint home to get said lunch as if her life depended on it.

"Why did Mario have to take the day off today?" Luigi said gulping, reaching his hand down the drain. Unfortunately the can was down there _pretty_ deep. Fabulous. He sat there for half an hour or so attempting and failing miserably. "Now where did I put my toolbox?...I think I left it on their porch..." He muttered walking back out to the living room. And then it happened. A girl about his height Full-on slammed into him, making bolth of them fall. "OHMAHGAWSH SORRY DUDE!" She helped the poor plumber up. "Uuuh….um..Yeah. im fine…" Luigi stumbled to go get his tool box and walked back to his job.

Nathan looked over his shoulder. "Nice going there kid." He smirked. Jackie narrowed her eyes and went off to get her lunch. When she came out of the kitchen she heard a yelp and peered inside the bathroom. Luigi was looking at the bathtub in horror.

"THE ZOMBIE SEWER SHARKS! I THINK ONE NIPPED MY FINGER!" He screeched. Jackie gasped in horrow and made a very similair stare at the bathtub. "I KNEW THOSE THINGS WERE REAL!" Jackie picked up a tool that looked like it could pull the can out. "Okay, Maybe if we use this we'll pull the can out so the sewer shark can go back down the drain." She stuck the plyer down the drain and attempted to get the soda can out. Thankfully, the can finally got out and the tub started draining.

But then the unexpected happened. Jackie fell in the bathtub and screamed, and suddenly…Her feet were being sucked down the drain! "HOLY CRAP- Hey get over here and help me!" She shrieked, But when Luigi grabbed her hand, he fell in too. And it went black after that.

**DUNDUNDUN. A little cliffy there! (Though you might be able to guess what happens next…) Alright guys, I already have the second chapter typed but I'd love seeing some reviews to see if people like what I have going so far, Cookies to first reviewer! (Oh, and any tips or pointing out a mistake would also be appreciated if there is any!) (=^w^=)**

**Thanks for reading!~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2:No one says 'Lodgings' anymore

**Chapter 2:No one says 'Lodgings' anymore.**

_But then the unexpected happened. Jackie fell in the bathtub and screamed, and suddenly…Her feet were being sucked down the drain! "HOLY CRAP- Hey get over here and help me!" She shrieked, But when Luigi grabbed her hand, he fell in too. And it all went black after that._

A warm sun hit her face. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. "What just…happened? OMGWTFBBQ WHERE ARE WE?" She exclaimed frantically batting her eyes.

"I believe were on the outskirts of Toad town…" Luigi mumbled looking around; he recovered rather quickly from the 'adventure' through the drain.

"TOAD TOWN? WHERE THE F**** IS THAT? COLORADO?"

"I assure you were nowhere near Colorado, Now if you let me explain-''

"They have like ninja deer that eat you alive in that state, which is why I'll never visit Colorado.''

"AS I WAS SAYING!-" Luigi began, "Were not exactly on 'Earth' anymore. Were in another world. And I'll be quite honest, im not sure how to get you back to earth since the pipe we traveled through is gone." He stated after looking around them more closely.

"Oh god…oh god they don't have man-eating Flamingos here do they?" Jackie stood up and hid behind Luigi. Luigi facepalmed. "Okay, follow me so we can get you to toad town, Peach will want to hear about this…."

Jackie followed him through the bright forest they were in. She did stare in awe at how beautiful her new surroundings were, I mean, those little hill things that had those eyes looked cute. (Though she felt one was staring right at her, and it may have even turned when they were walking away from them…)

Upon reaching the entrance to toad town a guard, a short green-polka dotted toad that pulled the most serious face it could though he looked adorable nonetheless to Jackie, greeted Luigi. "Luigi! This thing! It's absolutely adorable!" Jackie squealed at the Toad, which in turn looked at Luigi. "Who's this young lady Luigi?" The toad questioned, ignoring her poking the top of his head. "This would be…."  
>"Jackie." The girl greeted patting the toad's head. The toad nodded and stepped away. "I see, well, enjoy you stay here miss." The toad stated and watched Luigi guide her to town.<p>

Jackie gazed in awe around her. It almost looked like one of those fairytale places, it was bright and cheery and comical-looking in a way. Sights of young toads running around and liveliness were evident throughout their walk towards the castle. Luigi waved his hand in front of Jackie's face to signal they were in front of Peach's castle.

"Hey- heeeey were here!''

''Huh-…Oh wow…" Jackie said looking at the castle. "Wow, wonder how long this took to build''

"You should actually ask how many times we had to rebuild it-"Luigi sighed remembering calamities such as when Bowser had flown Peach's castle into the sky. That had bin one big mess. She followed the plumber inside the castle and looked around. The interior was centered around the color pink and decorations that mostly involved mushrooms. Luigi walked over to a guard and asked where the princess was and was told she and a visitor was in the tea room. They then walked down an extravagant hall and knocked on the door.

"Princess Peach! It's Luigi! May I speak to you for a minute?" He asked. The door swung open and hit luigi so he went flat against the wall.

"Hm? Where's Luigi?" A brunette with bright eyes and a lovely orange dress said.

"…And who are you?" She also inquired. Luigi peeled himself off the wall and raised his hand. "R-riiight here Daisy…" He sighed. "And this would be the girl that ended up here on accident." He said pointing at Jackie.

"Well, let's have her sit down now; she's probably had a long day" Said a blonde girl that was in a pink dress and seemed calmer than Daisy. She led everyone to a table and sat down.

"So, this girl cam here how?" The Blonde princess asked.

"Well, I was plumbing her bathtub and she unfortunately got sucked down the pipe and ended up here, Peach" Luigi sighed. The girl was rather bothersome.

"Hey can I bring one of those toads home with me?" Jackie asked eagerly.

"Well I have some unfortunate news… The pipe that usually led to earth has bin damaged by Bowser's koopalings-" Daisy began.

"What?" Luigi exclaimed.

"_**As I was saying luigi**_**, **apparently one of them got a canon for their birthday and blew it up." Daisy finished. Peach nodded her head as if to assure it happened. "The girl can stay here, There's many places to visit around here you know." Peach said waggling a finger at Luigi.

"No,…no peach you don't understand. I know your trying to attract tourists but this girl won't be in any help in that!" Luigi pleaded.

"Hush! I'll have you know my plans for tourism have bin going quite fine!" Peach said boldly. So maybe the piranha plant zoo hadn't gone the way she planned, there were other ideas that worked out a little more positively than that one!

"Your name?'' Daisy asked.

"Jackie…" The girl answered. Many things raced through her brain. How long was she stuck here? Her brother was probably worried sick once he noticed she hadn't come back from work yet. And if she misses work tomorrow she'll be fired. She very much felt like she was between a rock and a hard place." Wait, I don't wanna be stuck in a castle full of walking mushrooms and petty princesses!"

"Excuse me! Were still right here!" Daisy huffed.

"Look, I don't have any money or anything to stay here-"

"Nonsense, you can just work here to pay off for lodgings." Peach smiled. It was sort of an eerie smile too….

"Lodgings? Who says _lodgings _anymore? That's like british or something!"

"Jackie, I assure you many people still use this term" Peach scoffed, sipping more tea.

"If you live in Scotland!" She argued. Wait, Scotland didn't have british people did they?

"…Hm, you'll make a nice maid!" Peach said ignoring Jackie's last failed argument.

"fine…" Jackie said. She might as well get a place to stay while she was stuck here for who knows how long.

"Oh, I can show her to a guest room Peach." Daisy said motioning for me to follow her. We went down the hall and she opened a door to a nice, quaint little room.

"It has a bed, tv, and a dresser. As for your uniform~" Daisy skipped out of the room and came back with a maid's dress that was then shoved into Jackie's arms.

"Here you go, My dear!"

"Your enjoying my devastation of being stuck here aren't you?'

"No! Of course not! Though I'll have you know you don't have much of a choice but to stay here y'know. But keep in mind, Peach doesn't like trouble happening in her kingdom, or anyone in her kingdom getting in trouble themselves, so stay out of it."

"Psssh, I can defend myself from any sort of mythical monster that were to jump out from under that bed-"

"Oh heeey there's a spider on your head-"  
>"EEEEEEEEE! GET IT OFF!"<p>

"I prove my point." Daisy smirked leaving the room. They were going to be the best of friends, or rivals.

"Luigi, I want you to watch over her. Young girls like to get their noses in things they shouldn't." Peach said. Her and Luigi were walking around outside the castle.

"Well I think it's best we get her back home as quick as possible, Especially since the koopalings have bin causing trouble and sneaking in the castle, And Dimentio's actually joined forces with Cackletta-"

"Look, we'll take care of issues when the opportunity rises. Again, this is why I want you and Mario to watch over her! Am I clear?" Peach said.

"Alright Princess…" Luigi sighed.

"Make it clear to her that she doesn't go anywhere outside Mushroom kingdom with you or Mario accompanying her!" Peach added walking off to speak to one of the gardeners.

**Alright, second chapter's finally posted :3**

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Armed with stupidity

**Chapter 3: Stay back, im armed with stupidity and I don't know how to use it.**

**(**Jackie's P.O.V.)

'_This is all too fabulous…' _I thought sarcastically after changing into the Maid's uniform. How long would I be stuck here? But then again, maybe im taking this in too negatively. Think of all the things I wouldn't have to worry about now. No grumpy manager, No schoolwork keeping me up for hours, No worrying about my Brother's hopelessness in a romantic life…It seems kinda nice to not worry about it now. "Alright, time to look around this castle a bit to get myself familiar!" I said opening the door. As I walked out I was immediately charged at by a toad.

"Hey! Miss! The librarian needs your help in the library! It's Iggy!" The toad pleaded.

"Uuuh…Okay. I guess I can see what's going on…" I muttered. It sounded kind of exciting anyway…

As I rushed alongside the toad I saw bright flashing coming from what I guessed was the Library along with a high-pitched scream. I peered inside the Library to see books flown everywhere and in the midst of the commotion a Tall slender boy with Glasses, green hair and a large wand of some sort. He seemed to be having fun making trouble.

"Uh, hey, PUNK! YEAH YOU!" I called out. Im not sure how this would turn out, for im kind of a pushover. The boy turned to me with an unimpressed look.

"Oh, please tell me dearest that your not Mario's replacement? You look sadder than Luigi!" He taunted. I growled. This guy had no manners. How did I NOT look scary?

During my thinking I made a quick plan. "OH CRAP IS THAT LUIGI IN A TIGHT LEATHER DRESS AND HIGH HEELS?" I screeched pointing behind him. Iggy gave me a funny look and slowly turned around while I knocked the wand out of his hands.

"Hey! Don't play with that!" Iggy groaned at the turn of events. "Only someone of my I.Q. could use that!" He stated rolling his eyes.

"HEY IGGY! What's taking you so long to steal-" A bratty girl resembling the same creature Iggy was strutted in, But was immediately struck by green lightning from the wand I held.

"Oh crap, what did you do to Wendy?" Iggy gasped as the bratty girl disappeared, and was replaced by a…..Taco? Well, I was hungry…

"Oh for the love of- Tell me you IMBECILE, what were you focusing on when you held my precious scepter?''

"I was kind of Hungry….And I wanted a Taco…"  
>Iggy smashed the palms of his hands on his face. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF FOREIGN FOOD WHILE HOLDING A LETHAL WEAPON?"<p>

"WHY WOULDN'T I? EVER HEARD OF TACO TUESDAY?"

"Today's _Saturday."_

" UR MOM!"

"That was an unintelligent comeback."

"Look, atleast I don't look like someone who's face only a mother could love-"

Iggy growled and inched near me with a murderous glare in his eyes. In haste I picked up the taco and put it between my teeth.

"BACK! BACK I SAY! OR I EAT THIS HOLY TACO."

That's right folks. In self-defense I decided to threaten to eat his sister who was currently a taco. Iggy stared at me in disbelief, either because it was a really stupid idea or a really smart one.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave the castle if you turn my sister back into what she was and give my scepter back." Iggy reasoned while sighing. "Man, why do I have to put up with this Crap?''.

I nodded and put the taco back on the floor and focused on turning the Taco back into his sister. After a moment the same green lightning hit the taco and in the blink of an eye his sister stood there looking royally pissed off. I handed Iggy's belonging back and gave a victorious cough. Now I knew Luigi and his brother probably handled things around here but I handled this situation by myself without needing any help! Man, I should get a pat on the back for this.

"Wendy, Let's leave, Im getting bored." Iggy told the girl. The girl huffed and left with the boy. The librarian, an elderly toad hiding behind her desk came out. "Oh thank you dear! I thought he was going to steal something from the library like last time!"

"GAH! IM HERE MARY TO GET THOSE DANG KOOPALINGS-" Luigi burst in and faceplanted after tripping on a book. He got up quickly and looked around and sighed when his gaze met mine. "What happened here?" He questioned.

"Well I just drove of these supposed 'Koopalings', or, two of them anyway!~" I said proudly. The librarian nodded in agreement.

"You? _You drove them out of the castle?_" Luigi said in disbelief.

"Yep. It was all me! See, I can totally handle myself here!''

"…Jackie! You really shouldn't have gone and dealt with any of those dirty kids. I don't want you getting in something you know nothing about-"  
>"I'll have you know Mr. Green, I <em>can <em>handle myself. Im not hopeless."

"Did I say you were hopeless?" Luigi sighed. "Look, those Koopalings are evil-minded kids. They have naughty ways of getting what they want, And whichever koopaling it was could have attacked you."

"Yeah, yeah-" I sighed waving luigi off as I walked back to my newly assigned room. When I walked in I noticed a piece of paper on my bed. It listed some of my daily chores and whatnot. I flopped on my bed and decided I would start them later. I wasn't really in a rush to do anything now.

"Stupid Luigi and his worrying. I can handle myself…" I muttered, slowly drifting off into sleep.

The dazzling starts shone in the night sky over an gloomy castle, that showcased a large statue of a beastly koopa with large spikes on his back. There are goombas, koopas and various others running about doing their duties, though none usually get done for only half of them are doing actual work. Most are playing Rock paper scissors, doing non-productive activities, and sleeping on the job.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T FIND PEACH'S DIARY?**_" A frustrated voice barked, Shaking the room he was in.

"Well dad, I couldn't find it. And Wendy couldn't either because of some issues that came up-" Iggy explained, rolling his eyes.

"Well great, now how do I find out if Peach likes my new bow tie or not?" Bowser huffed, crossing his arms.

"Trust me it's going to take a lot more than a bowtie dad-" Iggy muttered.

"And what did come up anyway? Did Mario kick you out?" Bowser asked not hearing Iggy's last comment.

"Well, no. It appears some employee of the castle did."

"What? One of those toads? That's pathetic-"

"No, no, it was a human girl dad. About my age I think."

"YOUR EVILNESSS! Kammy wishes to speak to you!" A koopa called out from behind a large door.

"Let her in…" Bowser said resting his head on his fist. The door flung open and an witch-like koopa flew in on a broom.

" What is it Kammy? Im in a bad mood right now." Bowser stated.

"Our minions have captured one of our enemies! I believe the young man who looks like he came out of clown college?"

Bowser raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"Bring him in." Bowser said with a smirk. It wasn't everyday that his minions did something right for once.

Guards rushed in carrying a steel cage that contained an annoyed looking jester inside.

" Ah, your beastliness, I'll have you know your mangy soldiers here kidnapped me during my performance!" The jester said crossing his arms.

"Oh hey! Your that one guy! The one that did that-" Bowser angrily twitched his eyebrows when the jester cut him off.

"Yes, yessss, I believe I fit your description, though it lacks information here and there." The jester said sarcastically.

"Hey, isn't he Dimentio? Cackletta's new sidekick?" Iggy pointed out.

Dimentio facepalmed.

"Why do people keep saying that? It's merely a rumor. And if I may also say so, I believe her and some other odd fellow only came to my show once. Other than that, I have bin nowhere near her."

"Show?" Iggy asked.

"I am a magician nowadays. I make quite a lot of money, or, enough to buy myself a place in Rogueport. But I perform at a new restaurant in poshley heights that those rich couples and groups of wealthy people dine at."

"That's odd because, just on the newspaper in toad town, it said you were back and planning to assassinate peach after you made a threat to her at her dinner party." Kammy said matter-of-factly.

"Peach? I have no business with the lady….And when was this Party?"

"It was two days ago." Bowser huffed. He knew this because he was hoping he would be invited.

"Impossible. I was doing a tap-dancing number that night!" Dimentio said frustratingly.

Kammy nodded in understanding.

"Tap Dancing? I thought you were a magician?" Iggy muttered.

"If that is true, your being framed. Im not sure who, but no doubt they have some plan to ruin your image." Kammy told him.

Bowser slammed his fist down on the large arm on his chair.

"Kammy! What's the chances of this guy trying to frame me for something? " Bowser asked.

"Well, your already known as a villain, so if you do something atrocious it wouldn't really change your image."

"I know! But what if this guy impersonated me and did a stupid crime like stealing a rug! My totally cool bad-ass villain image would be ruined!" Bowser explained.

"Oh. Then there's a chance then…"

Bowser paused after Kammy's statement and growled.

"I want investigations started on the whereabouts of this impersonator._** Now."**_ Bowser commanded. Kammy nodded and flew out of the room.

"As for you Clowny,-"

"Correct term is jester-"

"Whatever. I have a deal I'd like to make with you."

**Ended with a little cliffy. Alright!~ Third Chapter's done :3 Read and review! **

**(Sorry for any spelling errors, I may have missed some when reading through it…)**


	4. Chapter 4:Unpleasant hand spasms anyone?

**Okay, here's the fourth chapter guys :3 Thanks to my Reviewers so far-**

**~Elemental Queen (A well-deserved cookie for you for being the first reviewer :3)**

**~PrincessoftheGardens (Thank you! Hope you like this new chapter :3)**

**~Cat (Thankfully you'll be seeing a lot more of him in this story! Yes, I am a fangirl too. XD)**

**~TallyEQ(Thanks! I did laugh while it yped it XD)**

**~missmischevious (Oh I love Iggy too. Don't worry, he and Dimentio will bolth be in this story frequently. Though expect there to be quarrels between the two :3)**

**Chapter 4:Unpleasant hand spasms anyone?**

"_I want investigations started on the whereabouts of this impersonator.** Now."** Bowser commanded. Kammy nodded and flew out of the room._

"_As for you Clowny,-"_

"_Correct term is jester-"_

"_Whatever. I have a deal I'd like to make with you."_

"Im listening you over-sized reptilian," Dimentio scoffed kicking some dust in the cell he was in.

"I'll admit that my soldiers probably won't find much since they aren't too bright-"

"Really now?"

"Shut it Clown-face."

"Okay, may I just say sir, that im NOT sporting a shiny red nose and vibrantly-colored outfit?"

"I don't care! Let me finish or I WILL set you on fire! Anyway, as I was saying my minions won't find too much on this impersonator guy. I want you to find out about him."

"What's in it for me? Besides my freedom from this cage you keep me trapped in like a lonely woman who keeps her canary in a-"

" GOD. I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT."

"Do what? Use fascinating language that is too beautiful for your ears? "

"…I forgot what it's called. Similes? Okay, stop getting me off track! I need your dang help here Dimentio. I hate you and you may hate me but I need your help in finding this guy. If you do I'll give you whatever you want. That and your freedom."

Dimentio paused.

" Fine. I will partner with you on this predicament like young detectives on a murder mystery movie!" Dimentio said in a sing-songy voice while snapping. Although Dimentio would rather go off and figure out his own troubles, A little fun could come from solving this predicament of theirs.

"Alright. If you need help,uh,..Iggy! Iggy can help you! Isn't that right son?"

"…Why can't Ludwig help?"

"He can help too."

"Fiiiine." Iggy sighed. Dimentio was a bit annoying to him, with his use of similies and all, And his sarcasm matched that of Iggy's own.

"Well, I'll set out after I plan my first destination then king Bowser. Ciao~" Dimentio said with his odd smile of his. Iggy unlocked the cage he was in left following Iggy

The next morning, Jackie woke up and yawned. "Oh wow, did I really got to bed early last night?" She asked herself. She untied her hair that was in a ponytail and brushed her brown hair out, Then slipped her shoes on.

"Okay, I guess I should start dusting off the instruments in Peach's music room now…" Jackie decided. She opened a closet filled with basic cleaning supplies, got a duster, and headed towards the music room. She hummed herself a little song, till she heard a frustrated sigh.

"I can't take it anymore Mario! These suitors come and just invite themselves in!" She heard a distressed voice say, and no doubt it was peach's when she peered through the slightly opened door to the dining room.

"And not only that, but apparently some prince is coming over today to meet me for breakfast even though I told him I wasn't feeling well!"

Jackie looked over to see a man that looked similar to luigi nod his head.

And then, Jackie was struck with a wondrous idea.

"OH PRINCESS PEACH, I COULDN'T HELP BUT OVERHEAR!-" Jackie said bursting in the room, startling bolth of them.

"But I have a wondrous idea to get rid of this suitor-"

"Jackie, I thank you for your worries of my personal problems but-"

"Just listen here Peachy, Suitors keep coming because you're the ideal Princess. But if they see you as an absolutely horrific potential-bride, they won't be coming anymore now will they? All you have to do is act as unpleasant as possible!"

"That…Might actually work!" Peach exclaimed happily, jumping up and down.

Mario smiled at Peach's happiness at her solution, and later she was put through practice for her new fake personality.

"Alright. Rule of being unpleasant No.1! Disrespect them. Tell them they're ugly. Disrespect them. Tell them that everything they do is worthless and they're a waste of space!"

"Uuuh…" Peach turned around and faced Luigi. She paused.

"uh…uh…Luigi, your nose…is really big. It's like, just there. On your face."

"…Good enough. Rule 2: even if it isn't a statement, answer everything with why. People hate having to explain their actions or words!"

Peach nodded.

"Rule 3, Be the annoying 'Group therapist person'. Mention feelings, especially yours, frequently. And lastly- The spasms. Slap, kick or hit the person and claim it was just a spasm. It infuriates them every time-"

"Ahem, Prince Gary is here." Said a royal looking toad who opened the door to the dining room. A prince who looked full of himself sat down and crossed his legs as he sat.

"Why hello Princess Peach. May I ask why all these commoners are sitting at the table?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, well they some of my friends. Hope you don't mind!" Peach said.

Jackie shot a warning glance at Peach. She wasn't doing to good. Peach caught her glance and coughed.

"Oh, well I do, I was hoping this meeting would be a little more private." Gary said blankly.

"Yeah? I don't really care. HEY CAN WE GET SOME WAFFLES IN HERE?" Peach said kicking her feet onto the table. Mario smirked a bit at her fake obnoxious personality, He found it a bit humorous.

Gary looked at Peach like she just stabbed a man in front of him.

"Peach, I heard that you were very lady-like, this seems unlike what I heard you were-"

"Why?" Peach said in an 'im-honestly-confused-by-your-last-statement' voice.

"Well, they said-"

"Why?"

"Peach, I would explain if-"

"Wwwwwwwwhhhyyyy?"

"Peach, im trying to-"

" Why? Why is that?"

Gary glared at Peach and went quiet when there meal was brought out.

"So, peach, do you play Violin?"

"Hey Gary, how do you think that makes me feel?" Peach said resting her head on her folded hands.

"Excuse me?" The prince asked in a confused voice.

"How do you think I feel about this? We never take into account my feeling here! I feel everyone here should just let out how they feel about everything. In fact, let's have a little confession hour here!" Peach said in a delighted voice.

"Is that really-" He was cut off by Peach shushing him.

"Gary! It's not your turn to speak yet!"

"Okay, can I just get a napkin?" Gary pleaded.

"You want fries with that?" Luigi asked.

Peach stood up, walked over to Gary and slapped him in the face.

"Ooops. Sorry, hand spasm."  
>"It's…alright?" Gary said rubbing his cheek.<p>

Peach then slapped him again.

"Ooops, Hand Spasm."

"Okay, are you doing this on purpose?"

Peach kicked him in a place no man would want to be hit.

"Om my gosh! Im sorry! Hand spasms again!"

"THAT WAS YOUR FOOT!" Said Prince gary wincing on the floor.

"What's the difference!"

"OKAY, I AM DONE HERE!" Gary yelled storming off with his servant.

After they saw him drive off in his carriage, They all started laughing,

"You behaved perfectly Peach!" Jackie said congratulating the Princess.

"Luckily your not like that 24/7…" Mario said with a sweatdrop. He'd bin accidently hit in the wrong area by peach once, and oh yes, her heels HURT.

"hmm.." Jackie looked out a nearby window. "I'll be out for awhile guys!" Jackie said storming off before she could hear any responses.

Luigi sighed. "I'll take one for the team here." Luigi said adjusting his hat, and following Jackie's steps. He sighed. He had too much too worry about, way more than things that were more important than watching over Jackie. Though he head to admit, Jackie warmed up pretty quickly to everyone she's met, It was nice seeing her interacting with everyone. Though, if it were himself in her shoes, he'd most likely sit in his room of despair worrying about his life back home. You know, do the usual things people do in self-pity. Eat a huge container of Ice-cream, watch a bad comedy film, and then try to get over it. Or repeat.

Jackie took in the smell of her surroundings. A hustling and bustling town was alive with inhabitants who had places to go or things to see, Shopping booths that sold things she had never seen before, and a few restaurants and houses. If she were wanting to buy a house, it would probably be here somewhere.

She walks near the train station and see's an exit of a town to a forest, and near it a timid looking guard looks nervously around keeping on his toes, as if anything could spring up and gobble him right up.

"Hey Mister!" Jackie said popping out of nowhere.

"AAAAAGH! Oh,oh my gosh, okay, just a girl. No ghost." The guard says in relief.

"Ghosts? What are you talking about?" Jackie said laughing a bit.

"The one's t-that live in that forest or, technically in the m-mansion…"  
>"Oooh! A mansion! Sounds exciting!" Jackie said with a bit of a twinkle in her eyes.<p>

"I don't r-recommend a lady like you try going through Forever Forest!" the guard said.

"I can handle myself, sheeesh!" Jackie ran off before the guard could say anything.

"I hope she knows what she's doing…" The guard said in a worried voice.

Jackie walked into forever forest immediately noticing a difference in air, temperature and atmosphere. It was eerie, cold, and you felt as if something was watching you closely, waiting to pull you in to darkness. Jackie tripped over a rock and landed face-first into a bush that immediately triggered bats to fly off that had perched there." Oh crap, I really hope this mansion looks cool…" Jackie muttered cleaning herself up. She trudged on noticing four different paths, each path with the same surroundings, except one did seem a little different.

"Eh, guess I'll go this way." She said somewhat confidently. As she traveled down the path someone appeared and waved Jackie over for her attention.

"Eh,…aren't you a little young Ma'am to be traveling here alone? It's awfully dangerous."

"Huh? Me? I'll have you know I've done fine so far!..." Jackie said hiding she was a little spooked from his appearance.

"Well, it's my job to tell you how to reach Boo's mansion. As you have noticed, there are a couple different paths to select from. Choose the one where its surroundings are different. Now, I must bid you adieu!'' The man disappeared in smoke while Jackie stood there taking the information in.

"I wanna disappear like _that_ one day…"

She hurried through the forest following the man's words, till at one point her head was almost snapped off by an odd-looking plant. A piranha plant to be precise.

"OH F*CK!" She screamed as she fell backwards barely dodging one biting her. She ran the other direction as fast as she could with a racing heartbeat. "Oh my freaking- I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WORLD HAD MAN-EATING PLANTS! NEXT THING I KNOW I'LL FIND OUT E.T LIVES HERE!" She screamed still running down the path. Finally, she made a right turn and was stopped by a sign that said: "BOO'S MANSION AHEAD: Don't enter unless you have an appointment with Lady Bow!"  
>Jackie stood there and thought of the warning for a moment.<p>

"Well, they never said you couldn't make self-appointments!" She stated walking past the sign. When she made it to a clearing, she gazed in awe at a large, old yet elegant mansion. "Wow. This would probably have a better real estate value if it had better location…" She muttered making a fast-paced walk to the door. She looked at the handle of the old-pine smelling doors with a bit of confusion."Erm, the handle of it looks upside down…" She twisted her hand to open the door and was met with an odd sight.

A crowd of Boo's are huddled in the room while others are talking amongst themselves. Jackie made a sharp gasp. Never before had she seen…Ghosts! and so many of them! The Boo's looked at who made the gasp and were a bit surprised to see a young girl standing there. Though they went back to talking and ignored her presence. Jackie recovered from her shock (I mean, there was a lot of odd things she saw in this world these round ghosts weren't to surprising. Man-eating plants though? That was _another _story.) "Hey guys! LOOK OVER HERE! I was hoping for a warm welcome!" She said in a loud voice hoping to cast attention over to her. Unfortunately the ghosts ignored her still.

"LOOKIE! IM PREFORMING A SALSA DANCE NUMBER OVER HERE!"

Still no one payed attention.

"OH MAH GAWSH. LOOK GUYS. IM SELLING THESE FABULOUS SOFA'S!"

"OKAY, THERE'S A MAD MAN WITH A CHAINSAW!"

"…Wow. Harsh. No one going to help the damsel in distress. Hey guys, im selling candy-"

"Hey,uh, miss. Were kinda busy right now because Lady Bow is like, _flipping _out. And, last time I checked, we weren't expecting any visitors…"

"I w-was hoping I could like get a tour of the place or something.." Jackie said a little startled by the Boo who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Erm, tell you what. If you can calm Lady Bow, I'll give you a tour of this place. The lady is like, ready to bite someone's head off. But then again, we don't really have heads. We only have like, really round bodies. Oh, by the way, name's Boolander." Boolander greeted.

"Jackie. Wait, so can I see Lady bow?"

"Erm, if you go up these steps, across there, and jump in that painting."

"Jump in it?"

"Yeaaaah…."  
>Jackie nodded unsurely and walked up the dusty steps and across to see a painting of flowers. She went head first but was quickly knocked back.<p>

"Okay! OW!"  
>"Uh, um, The OTHER one! With the Boo wearing the mustache!"<p>

"Telling me that beforehand would have bin nice…." She muttered walking more down the hall and noticing the described painting. She jumped headfirst again and immediately went up another story to a different hall. "Woah…that was really cool…" She peered down the hall seeing two large purple doors that obviously led to where this Lady Bow. Was She slowly opened the door and was met with a sight of a lovely room that was fitting to the head of this mansion. In the middle of the room, A cute yet deadly princess boo is frantically speaking words as if something horrible had happened. Beside her is an old looking boo (Who was most likely her butler) trying to calm her and decipher her rambling and another boo that wore a blue crown on his head that was sighing.

"Oh, Sister, you have a guest…" The sighing boo said trying to get Bow's attention.

"What! I have no appointments to meet ANYONE at the moment. Dear bootler, my belongings were robbed lasnight!" She cried frantically.

"Oh dear,..." Bootler said wiping his forehead with a handkerchief.  
>"May I ask why your getting really worked up about it? What did they steal?" Jackie said making herself a spot to sit on the floor.<p>

"An amulet that's bin passed down in my family!" She said sadly. The other young boo widened his eyes a bit at this comment.

"You can't mean!-"

"Yes Alexander, they're going to do something bad with it! I just know it!" She hissed in frustration.

"Im sorry M'lady, but this really isn't a time to be here in our crisis. My sister is quite frantic at the moment if you haven't already noticed."

"Well, maybe I can help!" Jackie said excitedly. This was like one of those mystery thriller movies she watched with Nathan…who she was really missing right about now.

"Well, I guess we are in a predicament…"

"May I ask a question? Why is it bad that anyone else but you guys would have this amulet?"

" It's said to have the power to bring the dead back to life, But if you use it the person you bring back to life isn't the same: they will be a dark, demented self till they are put to rest again." Lady Bow explained.

"Oh wow. That isn't good."

"Not only that but…" Alexander shook his head. "Anyway, I'd love for you to help us. Let me introduce myself, Im prince Alexander, and that is my sister Lady Bow and her butler, bootler."

"Name's Jackie. Alright, did this guy leave any evidence behind?"

"Well, this handkerchief was left…." Bootler handed Jackie an blue handkerchief with some sort of symbol on it that had an image of a blue shell and a sword.

"Huh,…looks like it belongs to someone rich. Well, this does narrow it down. IT MUST BE PEACH!" Jackie claimed.

"I doubt it." Lady Bow said.

" I was kidding…Though for all we know peach could be an assassin sent to kill Mario. I think I'll ask around about this symbol on this handkerchief. Someone's got to know."

" Miss Jackie, I think I'd like to accompany you on this investigation. A pretty lady like you could encounter trouble." Prince Alexander said with a smile. He did win all the ladies with it. (Though Lady Bow rolled her eyes whenever he did play 'Ladies man'.)

"Erm, I wouldn't mind. Actually, I probably need the help." Jackie nodded.

"It's settled then. You two can go off and investigate!" Lady Bow said in a gleeful cackle behind her signature fan.

"Well let's not waste a second miss, how about we take a look around Gusty gulch? It's quite close." Alexandr suggested. Jackie nodded and followed the prince out of the mansion after waving goodbye to Boolander on the way out. In the back of her mind though, she knew Luigi wouldn't be too happy about her going off and getting into other people's business. Oh well, what was he going to do? Ground her? She pushed the thoughts away and continued along the way to gusty gulch with Alexander.

**Im sorry if the first part seemed like a filler! I didn't really think about it till I read it over. Anyway what do you guys think so far? Reviews make a happy writer :3. **

**Thanks to all who've read it so far! Read an review!~3**


	5. Chapter 5:Mama luigi puts his foot down

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SORRY GUYS! My old computer broke and I was without internet for awhile. Im sorry I f anyone was waiting but I have a computer to use again so expect updates to start again, especially since im on spring break. Anyway, hope you enjoy!~**_

_"It's settled then. You two can go off and investigate!" Lady Bow said in a gleeful cackle behind her signature fan._

_"Well let's not waste a second miss, how about we take a look around Gusty gulch? It's quite close." Alexander suggested. Jackie nodded and followed the prince out of the mansion after waving goodbye to Boolander on the way out. In the back of her mind though, she knew Luigi wouldn't be too happy about her going off and getting into other people's business. Oh well, what was he going to do? Ground her? She pushed the thoughts away and continued along the way to gusty gulch with Alexander._

"I must thank you miss for helping my sister in her time of despair. The characteristic of selflessness is very valuable in a young lady." Alexander said. Jackie gave a halfhearted laugh and was amazed t the fact that when they had reached a rather nice looking gate the sky had changed into a bright summer-y sky with the sun beating down upon the desert terrain that lie waiting beyond the gate.

"Can you boys open the gate? Thanks." Alexander called. Then out of nowhere two Boo's appeared and opened the gate. Jackie jumped a bit, but don't get her wrong, Boos were still kind of cute if they weren't always…well, scaring you.

Jackie looked around at the surroundings. As she followed behind Alexander she saw an old yet pretty cool looking windmill. Off in the distance it looked as if there was a town, though the beating down sun made it hard to see.

"So, is that a town over there? How do you suppose we start, uh, our investigation?" Jackie asked.

"The symbol on the handkerchief, I'm also positive now it must belong to someone royal. There's a library in the town ahead so let's start there- oh dear…" Alexander looked behind Jackie frightfully for there was a giant paragoomba about to kick her. Alexander then pulled out his very own weapon, his large blue and gray striped hammer, and hit the Goomba away, temporarily pushing it back.

Jackie looked behind her and screeched. That was ONE fugly creature. Jackie ran a pretty good distance behind Alexander, which totally didn't look cool, but hey, self-defense skills would be learned at a later time.

The Goomba charged forward at Alexander, which was a pretty stupid action because Alexander just hit it like a baseball far away. He smirked.

"Ah, Goombas. The most worthless things that walk our planet. Let's carry on!"

"…yeah whatever…" Jackie said still a little hung up on her low defense skills.

They continued their walk and came upon what you would describe as… a ghost town. The buildings were obviously old and run-down, some missing parts of roofs and others with gaping holes in the walls and broken windows. Boo's fly around as if this was a paradise for them, talking amongst themselves making the town alive with their presence. Alexander motioned over to a building that had a crooked sign with a book symbol. They walked into the building and entered a library full of dusty shelves and books, with a librarian who sat behind the front desk staring intently at them, or rather, her. Jackie did happen to stand out a bit, being human and all…

Alexander began rummaging through shelves skimming books and their titles. Jackie in the meanwhile snuck into the corner of the library where they had there romantic comedies. She never told anyone, but her secret was her love for the genre of romantic comedy novels. She picked up an interesting looking one and quickly checked it out and put it in her bag while Alexander wasn't looking.

"Ah! Here we go! "Alexander brang over a large book and set it on the table. Jackie looked it over reading the title "Past and current royalties". He opened the book while Jackie laid the handkerchief out with the symbol facing him.

It was another ten minutes until he spoke up again. "This photo here shows a koopa with a Jacket on. If you look closely, I think you can see the same symbol on the right side of his sleeve. I believe he's the current king. The family's name was bells and it looks like the current king is Kooperston bells…."

"psssshh…Kooperston…."

"Maturity here, my dear. Anyway they're a pretty wealthy royal family who own a castle somewhere in…" Alexander squinted his eyes. "…Gloam Valley. It doesn't say a lot. The king and queen had two sons, and….oh wow….listen to this. The queen died from a murder committed by some civilian? It doesn't say much other than information about past relatives."

"…The queen's murder sounds important in our part…." Jackie said. She spun a pencil she found lying around the desk they sat at spinning it loosely in her fingers. She reasoned this made her look smart.

"Indeed! Now we have some suspicions. I would think that the prince's, being young and all are probably y naïve, and maybe they heard about the amulet and its powers…"

Suddenly there was a huge thud heard against the walls outside the library. Bolth she and Alexander jumped and looked toward the entrance. Suddenly, a frantic Luigi appeared heaving.

"JAAAAACKIIIE! " Luigi screeched. He dramatically leaned on the table with his palms and continued.

"IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIND YOU! I found out you got into forever forest from the guard, which scared me quite frankly because it's full of piranha plants, then to be told by another guard in the forest you went into Lady's Bow's mansion, THEN to find out from the boo's, who gave me a hard time, that you were in gusty gulch, which is full of-…."

He stopped his rant once he noticed Jackie and Alexander off in their own conversation. Jackie snapped her attention back to Luigi.

'"Sorry dude, I didn't know you would be so,uh, worked up y'know?"

"…..hmpf. Why are you out here anyway?" Luigi sighed.

Jackie explained the investigation her and alexander were doing. Luigi nodded his head.

"Well, as nice as it is for you to be doing this, I just don't think putting yourself in danger…Maybe if you learned to defend yourself, but even then you would need more than one person coming with you!"

"Yessss mother…." Jackie sighed. Well, at least she was able to continue what she started. But now her problem was the time it would take for her to learn defense skills…

"I think we've done enough investigating for today dear, I think we should meet again at a later date." Alexander said stifling small laugh at Luigi's…motherliness. "How about we meet again next Monday at the restaurant in toad town for breakfast?"

"Okay!" Jackie said. She said goodbye to her new friend and walked along with Luigi. As they traveled back home Jackie was in her own thoughts.

"_I can't believe it. It's like I've started my own adventure…this is pretty exciting! I hope I know what I'm getting myself in to…oh well."_

**Read and review! I hope to update again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: Distasteful colors of purple

**Ack! Im so sorry guys! DX Unfotunately now the only computer I can use is my grandma's now, the other computer blew up. Well, not literally. But it doesn't work, and that's why I wasn't able to update again.**

**EVERYONE HAVE AN APOLOGY BROWNIE! There sweet and fattening~**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I hope to update soon! Now, here's Blooper with our disclaimer: Bloopity-bloop bloop bloop bloop. ( The author of this story does not own Mario or any part of it's franchise or characters. Also, im quite the attractive squid~)**

"**I think we've done enough investigating for today dear, I think we should meet again at a later date." Alexander said stifling small laugh at Luigi's…motherliness. "How about we meet again next Monday at the restaurant in toad town for breakfast?"**

"**Okay!" Jackie said. She said goodbye to her new friend and walked along with Luigi. As they traveled back home Jackie was in her own thoughts. **

"**I can't believe it. It's like I've started my own adventure…this is pretty exciting! I hope I know what I'm getting myself in to…oh well."**

Great. She had to spend her whole day helping Peach with her star festival today. What was this festival you may ask? Ah, the inhabitants of toad town set up a festival for not only them but neighboring towns (such as koopa village) to celebrate the new season of summer. And, here our darling Jackie is, sweating in the beating down sun listening to a woman she declares has some sort of OCD thing or symmetry, and has many opinions on how the booths should be arranged.

Oh yes, punishment by a somewhat self-proclaimed mother luigi was not so sweet. Jackie knew that tonight would be fun though. In all honesty, Peach had eyes full of excitement and hope for a lovely turn out of it all, so Jackie made no negative comment when she was asked by Luigi to help the town set up.

And, she was a bit excited too. Don't get her wrong, she was as homesick as you can get, but she had no way of knowing or achieving a way back home at the time. Not until the pipes are fixed. But, what could a little time here do? Nothing right-

"Jackie! Yo! Earth to Jackie!" A toad waved a small stubby hand in front of her face to cast her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry bro,…uh, you want these lights here? Haha..."

"May I welcome you to the Toad town Summer Festival!" Peach said blissfully into a microphone in front of a large number of people in a crowd. Others were running booths, playing games and selling various items giving a lighthearted fun air. Couples and others walked among the festival enjoying themselves.

"Eek!"" Jackie squealed after dropping a hot dumpling on her toe. She probably should have worn closed-toe shoes. Oh well. She served the dumplings ignoring the eyes of constant watch from the elder woman toad who ran the dumpling booth, ignoring when her eyes twitched when Jackie made a mistake.

oooooooooooo

"Of ALL people dad thought I should be paired with!" Iggy whined, walking on a beaten path. Dimentio sneered. "Oh, I love your presence too." He sighed. Now you, the reader, are wondering: Why the heck is Dimentio alive? Why is he helping bowser? And is the narrator that bad at updating? Well, It all goes back to the Underwhere, when he ended up there because the stupid plumbers and co. had foiled his plans, thus killing him.

oooooooooooo

"W-…where am I?" A weak, beaten down voice whispered. The jester felt numb, hurt and highly uncomfortable, for he was lying upon a stone step. He took in his surroundings. This, this was…the Underwhere. Being here prompted him: He was dead. He had sinned. This was his home now. He had done enough bad to earn the burning sensation on his back and shoulders, enough pain to make you scream in agony, but he made no sound for his voice would make none. The jester knew, this, this was his lowest point. He never really had a joy in his life when he was alive- he merely tried to entertain himself. Entertain himself by making others miserable, and even then, his life never felt fulfilled, or even purposeful. That's why he had done so many bad things. That's why he wanted a world of perfection- …A world that was merely beautiful…one that, wasn't filled with such disgusting; vile things he thought had no need there.

None of it mattered. None of it. This was his eye-opener. This was his pain he deserved. Dimentio sat up and watched other wallowing souls. A new feeling overcome him: Disgust. Remorse…and…Anger.

This was the time Dimentio could review his life when he was alive. He thought pretty deeply, and he found one moment in the start of his life where…he was almost happy. It was when he thought he had found love. Yes, he once had the feeling of admiration for another. A long time ago Dimentio was the only son of his parents; though his parents died and he had lived with neighbors who took pity on him when they saw him on the streets one day. He was thankful and took a job as a jester for the prince of Kooperston, a kingdom in Gloam valley. The prince was bittersweet, acting only in kindness when absolutely needed. He was spoiled rotten and had no interest in leading his people, only in the position for the wealth and luxuries he could indulge in. Dimentio nearly hated him, but went to work with a smile, every single day.

And on one day, it was like he was given a beautiful gift that was priceless. The prince was set to marry the princess of Koopa village. She was set to meet the prince that day. The jester was waiting along the side of the prince's throne, fiddling with his fingers or making a joke for the prince. Then a door opened, and then walked in a beautiful girl with soft, loose black curls and bright, breathtaking green eyes. She was merely gorgeous. Dimentio stared at her, with a slightly gaping mouth and widened eyes. The princess walked in and made her way towards the prince, and noticed Dimentio, and gave him a soft, sincere smile. Dimentio felt his cheeks heat up. The prince was quite taken with her too though, and Dimentio kept telling himself, she's nothing you can have, nor touch, or even speak too. Though this didn't stop the princess who made visits here and then. One day Dimentio was roaming the garden and the princess had startled him and introduced herself. They talked and got to know each other, until the prince had found her and made dirty looks at Dimentio of jealousy. Now whenever the princess came she made sure she found time to spend with Dimentio. It was after a year the both of them knew they were in love with each other, and both knew it. The prince slowly became aware of it and was angered. He nagged his father, the king, to set the marriage date for him and the princess closer. The prince threatened the jester to stay away from her, but that did not stop him. So almost daily during the nighttime he would sneak over and speak with her, and this had worked for the next couple of years. That was, until she had finally married the prince. The wedding made Dimentio want to rip his heart out when they exchanged vows.

He barely got to see her. The new king had kept her away from him as much as possible. Then, one day, when the king was out, Dimentio had finally found her in the garden. She had hugged him tightly, but unfortunately the prince had seen. He had filled with rage. He knew the Queen did not love him, so he had locked her away and would not let her out till she had loved him instead. Dimentio now wanted to kill the king, but did not for it would ruin the name of the family he was staying with and could not lose his job. She never said it. She never said she loved the prince. Everytime he asked her she said no. She sat up in her room and was miserable. Then one day she was miserable enough to say she loved him. She agreed she would pretend Dimentio never existed. When she walked in the garden and Dimentio saw her, he hurried over to greet her, only to be shoved to the ground forcefully and sneered at. "Stay away from me. I don't love you. I hate you" She said. Dimentio knew her words had empty meaning, but it was like he had just been stabbed with a knife many times. This had made him miserable, seeing her with the king acting as If she was genuinely happy, and that disgusted him. He loved her. He knows her. Unfortunately, that meant nothing to her. She was now seen as the king's 'property' and followed him like a dog on a leash. It made Dimentio want to let out all these pent up feelings and frustrations that he couldn't say. They had children, and that made Dimentio even more disgusted. He never looked at any of the children's eyes; all of them were like their mother's, bright and beautiful. If you looked at the queen now though, she merely looked worn and unhappy, unless she was performing her façade of affection and loyalty for the king. Then one day, it happened. Rumors said it was the night before that made her do it. She was dead. The Queen of Kooperston was dead. Alice bells now layed in peace. Dimentio had cried in anguish. The one time he felt joy; it all slipped away completely. The king was more bitter than ever. He swore he would never remarry, for he was his only love. Dimentio couldn't stay any longer; his heart was shattered even more than it had. He was going to leave to see the world, though he knew he had nothing left. He packed his belongings and told those he was living with good-bye. When he traveled, there was a feeling of nothingness and uselessness. He had soon stumbled upon a man named Count Bleck who he had talked too, and told him he could fill the emptiness he felt with his plan to create a new world; one filled with beautiful things. Dimentio did so and found his joy in tormenting others. He now believed love could be conquered by hate and made his own plans to make his world, knowing Bleck was a selfish man.

That's how he met his death. By hate. Now, what was he to do?

Dimentio sighed. Living here with an only purpose of being punished was unbearable; it was bleak and horrifying to him. Now, he had an idea. He knew he could beg for his life. He did not deserve a second chance, but he felt that now he must right his wrongs. Maybe now he could fill the void in his heart.

He dragged his feet to an extravagant building made of white stone and marble flooring, with columns holding the roof up. He gulped, and made his way to Jaydes, queen of the Underwhere. This was going to be difficult, but he knew it would be worth trying for how badly he wished to fix things he had done.

"Dimentio." Said a strong, booming female voice.

"Yes, that is me my queen." Dimentio said bowing.

"What could you possibly need to tell me? Wasting my time will anger me." Jaydes said bluntly.

"Queen, may I please ask that I be put back in the living world, so I may right my wrongs that I have done. I want to die knowing I have done right. and not wrong. I know I am not deserving of this. I know I should be punished-"

"Yada yada yada- Alright bud. Time for me to play tough love here. Dimentio. Follower of the once evil count Bleck. Attacked and killed when he felt like it. Almost ended the world.'' Jaydes said.

Dimentio flinched. That was quite the big spot on his record. Jaydes sighed.

"But- I can tell you are sincere in your pleading. I may grant you your life back, but you have rules that you would have to follow." Jaydes said sternly.

Dimentio nodded eagerly.

"To right your wrongs you must be a good person. Help those in need and be selfless. If you are ever committing something bad you shall be sent back here immediately and I will torture you for a million-jillion thousand years with fire and let my rather large pet use you as a chew toy. Are we clear?"

"Yes, my queen" Dimentio said gratefully.

And now, the jester would start a life of helping others and doing good.

And now you're wondering, well, why is he helping bowser? He's evil!

Dimentio knew that capturing this criminal would put him on Jaydes' good side. This opportunity would convince Jaydes she made the right decision. See, if Dimentio were to do something bad, a mark the queen had put on his back would burn, warning him. If he was doing a poor job of being kind or not helping others, he would feel the intense pain. So now here he was, putting up with a scientific nerdy teenage brat who he yearned to tape over his babbling mouth.

ooooooooooooooooo

"-Like, seriously, dad can be pretty dumb, and- HEY! Are you listening mister clown?" Iggy said noticing proper attention was not being given to his rambling.

Dimentio twitched. "Excuse me? Oh, some gothic punk rock guy called, He wants his hair back."

Iggy snarled.

"What are we doing anyway?" Iggy said sighing. They were walking a pretty long distance and his feet

were aching.

"We're going to the festival being held in toad town."

"Why? To ease your cotton candy fetish?"

"No. We are going to see if the criminal will show up here and try to commit some crime. Then we can catch him, like a hungry cat chasing the mouse for dinner."

"…Yeah okay. May I just say that if anyone see's us in particular that we may not be welcomed?"

Dimentio grunted and snapped his fingers, and then two cloaks appeared in his and Iggy's hands.

"Anything else princess?"

"Yeah. Can you wear something besides purple and yellow? Those are distasteful colors to me."

**Me: Oooh, Dimentio steals the spotlight of this chapter, no? **

**Iggy: Why does he get all the attention? And why did we cut off my monologue on-**

**Me: Alright, see you guys next time! Read and review, reviews make my day!~3**


	7. Chapter7:Criminal chasing is a new sport

**Ah, hello readers i have not seen in forever! um, this is a short update but that's because im trying to change my plot around a bit. Enjoy!**

**==========(what happened last:)**

**"We're going to the festival being held in toad town."**

**"Why? To ease your cotton candy fetish?"**

**"No. We are going to see if the criminal will show up here and try to commit some crime. Then we can catch him, like a hungry cat chasing the mouse for dinner."**

**"…Yeah okay. May I just say that if anyone see's us in particular that we may not be welcomed?"**

**Dimentio grunted and snapped his fingers, and then two cloaks appeared in his and Iggy's hands.**

**"Anything else princess?"**

**"Yeah. Can you wear something besides purple and yellow? Those are distasteful colors to me."**

"

Jaaackie! Jackie! over here!" A blonde princess clad in her usual pink called to the brunette who was resting on a bench. Getting up with a small huff of tiredness, she waved at Peach and plopped down on one of the chair's, sitting across from peach on a picnic table.

The liveliness of the party was still going, and now that it was nighttime the neon colors from lamps and Music blaring gave a light, airy feel. Almost like you were back in your childhood for some. Peach poked a fork at one of her cream-covered strawberries and chewed, thinking over something in her head. Giving smile, she set her fork down and rested her hed on her propped up folded hands.

"How are you enjoying your stay at mushroom kingdom? I never got around to asking!" She questioned.

"Ah,well, fine, i mean, definitely once-in-a-lifetime experience im in here. Not often people get warped up to mushroom kingdom!" Jackie replyed. She was surprised Peach was so eager to hear of her well-being.

"Good! Ahaha, I think you'll enjoy being here much more after you learn that the whole maid thing was a joke!"

"Wait what?!"

"You never actually had to be a castle maid, we were kidding! Daisy just wanted to prank you. think of it as a welcoming from her. Er, of some sort." Peach giggled, amused with Jackie's look of astonishment and annoyance.

"Well, Gives me more time to explore around here then. Though i have to say Princess, im real home sick, i miss my brother Nathaniel, and im worried about him, and I probably lost my job at the coffee shop!-"

"Oh, Jackie, trust me, my servants are finding ways to patch up the pipe as fast as possible, though it may be a few weeks at most." Peach consoled, but at the same time thought 'hmm,...she didn't mention her parents?'.

"A-alright,,,well i can look on the bri-" Jackie was cut off by a group of tired, sweaty toad guards running up to the princess with worried expressions on their faces.  
>"Priiincess! Something awful just happened! Were were watching the front gate and all of a sudden someone or something bashed through us, and broke into the castle! Some of us chased after but we had no lead on whatever it was!"<p>

Peach furrowed her brows and tapped her chin. Quickly, spotting mario in the crowd, She called him over explaining what happened, and gathered luigi and told him as well.

"Alright, Mario, let's investigate!" Luigi said as Mario nodded.

"Wait!- im coming too!" Jackie said halting hem.

"Im sorry but Jackie this could be ser-" Luigi was cut off by Peach actually throwing a random small toadstool from her purse at him.

"Taking jackie with you is a splendorous idea!" Peach chided, smiling at the brothers. No one was quite sure what made her do this action.

"What? but she can't defend herself! she might get hurt!"

"Hey! Luigi! do I LOOK like a sack of potatoes to you, im not INCREDIBLY weak! sheeesh!" Jackie hissed.

"Actually Jackie, i have a certain something for you,..." Peach said clasping her hands. Whispering something to a toad, the toad ran off and came back holding a gray, metal hammer.

"Your first weapon, Jackie! Surely you know how to us it?" Peach said ignoring the looks from Mario and Luigi.

"Whoah! cool! thanks dude- er- princess! kay im ready to go guys!" Jackie said with an excited glint in her eyes. Mario and Luigi decided not to deny the princess's orders and lead Jackie toward the direction of the castle.

"Princess? why did you do that?" The toad guard inquired, looking up at the smiling princess, which was odd because at the moment some criminal was lurking her castle.

"Oh, Iv'e just noticed adventure distracts or visitor from her troubles. I was simply doing a favor." Peach replied.

"Did you hear those guards? Somone entered the castle! we have to hurry and find this criminal before those guards do!" Iggy said shifting in his cloak while Dimentio was adjusting his position behind the bush they were hiding in outside the castle.

"I heard them, and now we shall have to act fast like a sniper in battlefield...Ohohoho...This criminal was all too predictable! Alright, let's enter the castle through the ack since some guards are still there." Dimentio replied, clasping his hands together in delight. The two snuck out of the bush and made a light jog (er, hover for Dimentio...) around the side of the castle, sliding past a gap between the castle and the wall for the garden. Looking around for guards, the two cloaked figures then hurriedly found the back entrance and entered the castle, ending up in a hallway.

"Alright, let's hurry down this hallway, if we hear anything suspicious we'll investigate, if not, we'll head upstairs. wary of the guards Iggy." Dimentio said beginning to explore the castle.

"Yeah yeah...i knoooow..." Iggy sighed following Dimentio.

"Man,wonder where this bozo's hiding...'' Jackie wondered looking around the castle as Luigi and Mario lead her down the hallway.

"No idea. Hopefully they don't go upstairs where Peach keeps her valuables..." Luigi replied. Just then, the lights of the castle went out, and now the hallway was luminated by the moon, though it wasn't all that helpful. Luigi, Mario and Jackie jumped. "Tis criminal must have jacked up the electrical system! Mario, where is the boiler room?" Luigi asked. Mario opened his mouth, but As they neared the corner, Mario's ear twitched, and shoved luigi and Jackie against the wall. Slowly moving side to side against the wall, he tried to be as stealthy s possible, knowing someone was around the corner. Luigi and Jackie were as curious as ever, and Jackie a bit nervous. Slowly, Mario peered over the corener, and indeed seeing a shadow there, jumped out and motioned Luigi and Jackie to follow as they were face to face wih Iggy dimentio, who looked ready to strike as well.

Bolth groups looked at each other in astonishment, Dimentio recognizing the familiar faces, though the girl was a mystery. Mario and luigi put two and two together, immediately thinking the culprit behind all this was indeed Dimentio and Iggy.

Dimentio and Iggy sure had some explaining to do.

Read and review pweease!


	8. Chapter8:Iggy is apparently a Hobknocker

**Another chapter guys! Hope you like it :)**

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god this is JUST like those horror-scary-movie's you see on Halloween! He must be the evil clown with the chainsaw behind his back! And you!-...Hey, your that one guy!" Jackie sputtered looking at Iggy, remembering the library incident and turning his 'lovely' sister into a mexican dish. Dimentio and Iggy stared right back with slightly confused faces. (and annoyed, from Iggy).

"Ew. It's that annoying human girl."

"You know dear, not all clowns are killers these days- im actually MUCH more into tap-dancing and magic tricks than going around and killing people. And AGAIN, Im a JESTER. Not a CLOWN. There is a differance!" Dimentio stated matter-of-factly.

"So it's you two causing all this trouble in peach's castle huh? I should have known mushroom kingdom's most-wanted had somethin' to do with it!" Luigi spat, with dirty looks at Dimentio and Iggy.

"Okay- I swear- this is SO not what's going down mustachio. Listen here Luigi, Me and this stupid clown-"

"JESTER DAMMIT!"

"-Were actually looking for this criminal too!" Iggy paused seeing that this hadn't convinced Mario or Luigi one bit.

"Uh-huh. Y'know, this isn't the best lie i've heard from you koopa kids." Luigi stated.

"Okay, you want the long story? This imposter guy has bin running around Impostering certain people, like Dimentio, and causing trouble. That threat from Dimentio at Peach's dinner party? That wasn't Dimentio! that was this imposter guy! And now dad has me and Dimentio trying to find this guy so we can catch him so if he tries to imposter Dad- er, Bowser, he won't ruin his 'Totally awesome bad-ass reputation'. And now, I have to take crap from this annoying Clown and deal with you bozo's! Im not even getting extra allowance for this from dad! And if you don't believe me, well, WHATEVER. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! THIS DAY WENT ALL WRONG! FIRST, LUDWIG TAKES MY SPELL BOOKS AND USES THEM FOR HIS FIREPLACE, WENDY YELLS AT ME BECAUSE HER STUPID BOW GOT A STAIN ON IT AND SOMEHOW IT'S MY FAULT! AND THEN I ASK FOR A SIMPLE GLASS OF APPLE JUICE AND THESE STUPID GOOMBAS CAN'T DO CRAP!" Iggy huffed, letting it all out. Complete silence. Jackie, who's eardrums bled just a little, stared atLuigi, who stared at Mario, who then stared at Dimentio, who then stared at Jackie. Then they all looked back at poor Iggy who looked like he was going to cry just a little. Still silent.

"Ahem...the correct term is jester." Dimentio piped up, clearing his throat. Iggy looked over at Dimentio with a vacant stare. "Because, um, you called me a clown again." Dimentio finished. At this, Iggy had it.

"THIS IS WHY I REAAAAAAALLY HATE YOU RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID INSOLENT-"As I, the narrator, cut off the rest of Iggy's rather colorful insult, Iggy lunged at Dimentio while the rest flinched and took a step back.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN SMART-ASS MOUTH HUH CLOWNY? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THINGS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ALREADY?" Iggy said shaking dimentio by his collar while he was pinned to the ground.

"OW! GET OFF ME YOU INSOLENT TURTLE! AND FOR THE FIFTY-ITH TIME IM A JESTER WHO IS MUCH MORE INTO TO TAP-DANCING THAN SPORTING DISTASTFUL RED NOSES." Dimentio snared back. You could say he was among the rarer people of the world who, while being attacked an pinned to the ground, would insult the attacker even though they had the very obvious lower hand.

"AAAAAGH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I'D RATHER BE A SMART-ASS THAN A UNEDUCATED FILTHY HOBKNOCKER."

"WHAT EVEN IS THAT?''

"Actually, I believe it's the sexual harrasser of animals, but I don't know for sure. I heard one of those Goomba's say it." Dimentio replied casually. Luigi, Mario and Jackie sweatdropped, not quite sure what to do. Eventually, Mario knocked both of them in the head with his own hammer and hushed them, then nodded at Luigi.

"Alright you two, we don't know if you're telling the truth or not-" Luigi began. Dimentio cut him off when he slightly raised his hand.

"Tell me you moustached men and human girl, if we were the culprits, how did we turn off the castle's lights and electricity, hm? we were just around the corner when they shut off, and the boiler room is 2 levels down. Also, you two know I was dead, and there is only ONE way to get out of the Underthere if you are guilty of past crimes. Even if I wanted to do something evil right now, I could not, for im like a short, fat hippo enclosed in electrical wire gates. " Dimentio explained, knowing his argument was very well said. Iggy was thankful the jester could show they weren't guilty of the convicted crimes.

"Huh...I guess...your right. Well, were after the same goal here. Let's work..." Luigi gulped.

"Together! Jackie ended excitedly. much to the moustached brothers dismay. Dimentio and Iggy (who still looked peeved, and annoyed) looked at each other, then back at Jackie, Luigi and Mario.

"Might as well." Dimentio 's behind this SHOULD still be in this castle. If they're coming from the boiler room,..." Luigi tapped his foot in thought then widened his eyes in realization. "I know! Follow me!" He said suddenly making a swift jog down the hall with the others in tow.

While the group hurried, Jackie was in her own whirl of thoughts. What if the criminal in this place is the one that Alexander and her are looking for? If so...

Luigi halted as did the rest of them. they were at the lower level of the castle, a bit down the hall of the boiler room. A tense feeling jolted Jackie. Whatever was awaiting them, was she ready for it? She'd never swung a hammer in her life!

"Ssssh..." Mario said, his ears picking up something. Lightly stepping, he moved around the corner motioning for the rest to follow to a short flight of stairs on the left leading to Peach's storage room for gardening supplies. The old rusty lock that was originally around the door was now laid on the ground in front of them, as if someone threw it there.

"Without a doubt, they must be in here. Quiet. Jackie, stay behind Luigi." Mario whispered. Jackie nodded, much to Luigi's dismay of being used as her meat shield. Dimentio looked eager to see whatever lie ahead as well as Iggy, though he looked as if he just wanted this to be over.

Mario slowly turned the knob with caution, then barged in violently to see a darkened room with in fact no one in it.

"Huh. would've swonrn-" Iggy was immediately shut up when some force had suddenly hit Jackie and Mario into storage crates, slamming their bodies up against them. A painful shriek sounded from Jackie as she hit the crate and a wince and grunt from Mario. Luigi tensed running to his brother while trying to look around. Immediately, everyone knew something was in the room with them, though no knew who or what, but for sure it wasn't nice. Jackie huddled closer to herself in fear. She had never just bin so carelessly slammed against something like that, and it awfully hurt.

"...Is the villain too coward to show themselves? Hitting a lady first is awfully un-gentlemanlike you know..." Dimentio taunted, eyes scanning the room, His hands lighting up with purple and yellow glowing of his magic. A deep 'hmpf' was heard.

"Hello weaklings." Said a shadowed figure that appeared in the middle of the room. From the outline of them, they were wearing a cloak hiding their large figure so no one could see who it was. "I just came for a few things. I'll be right out. I suggest you fools get out of my way." The cloaked figure chuckled, now making his way towards Iggy and slamming his body against him, blowing him back. Iggy seethed, shooting magic from his scepter at him, to which he barely dodged.

Mario got back up and jumped on the cloaked figure, making the figure step back to recover a bit from the hit. Luigi tried doing the same but the figure slapped him away. Obviously, this cloaked figure was a skilled fighter. Jackie tryed to get up as best she could, dragging her hammer along. 'His back's turned to me...I can get him from behind if im fast enough..' Jackie thought trying to ignore the pin hurting her side. Raising her hammer, she swung at the cloaked figure as hard as she could. startled, the figure turned around about to swat her away, but instead, a clawed hand protruded from the cloak and picked Jackie up. Immediately, fear struck her face. The cloaked figure chuckled holding her a bit more closely.

"Put her down!" Dimentio barked, ready to hit him once jackie was out of the way.

Ignoring him the figure spoke looking at Jackie from under his hood.

"You...You look just like her. How odd. Your even human. Hmpf."

"W-what?..." Jackie said softly in tension. This was just scaring her more and more.

The cloaked figure chuckled again. "I would kidnap you but you really aren't of any use to me. Neither is their use to fighting you fools." And with that the figure dropped Jackie and escaped. Mario, Luigi, Dimentio and Iggy were now all staring at Jackie, confused and perplexed.

Who was he?

Alright, so review and whatnot, and I think i'll have the next chapter done by next saturday. Oh, and I hope everyone had a great Halloween!


	9. Chapter 9:Hook,Line, And sinker

**Okay, this is a rather larger update, I think it's bin one of my largest chapter's. (Well, I think anyway XD) I made it longer to make up fo the long era of no updates. I also tried to check over this one more carefully so HOPEFULLY there's no spelling errors missed. Eventually, I'll go back to previous chapters and fix the errors when I have the time. Alright, read and review guys! Reviews are VERY much appreciated! And here's Yoshi with the disclaimer,**

**Yoshi:*sticks tongue out with a derpy look* {Mai does not own Mario or any of it's character's ! they rightfully belong to nintendo!}**

"EW! WHAT A CREEP! AND HE ACTED LIKE HE WAS DARTH VADER OR SOMETHING!" Jackie shuddered, dusting herself off and wincing. Dimentio sighed while Luigi and Mario looked at each other. Instead of this whole situation becoming less confusing, it really just got more confusing.

"Jackie...you don't know him do you?" Mario asked, furrowing his eyebrows and scratching his head.

"No! And if I was friends with that guy, he wouldn't have smacked me into those crates..." Jackie replied muttering the last part. Though she had to wonder...

'_you look just like her. How odd. Your even human'_. The words spoke, echoing in her mind.

What did _that _mean? And who was he talking about? Well, it wasn't something she was going to spend alot of time on, because obviously she wasn't going to figure out.

"Alright, alright. Let's leave Dimentio, obviously we have nothing left to do here!" Iggy sighed, crossing his arms. Dimentio looked at Iggy and frowned.

"Yes, i guess so..."

Mario nodded, The two may have been on their side today but the faster they got out of the castle he could relax a little more. Jackie stared at Iggy with a frown on her face.

"W-wait! I have an idea!"

"Great. get lost 'cause I don't want to here it you imbecile of a human." Iggy deadpanned.

"Yeesh, Iggy. You must be the lovely apple of all girl's eyes with that line." Dimentio scoffed.

Jackie glared making a 'hmpf' sound. "WELL. I _was _going to tell you, me and another person are currently investigating this 'imposter guy'." Actually, that was a lie, since Jackie didn't know for sure that the criminal her and Alexander were looking for were that same Iggy and Dimentio were looking for, but, it's just a little white lie. Kind of. "-And, we have some pretty rock-hard clues were investigating on, if you guys wanted to join, we could find the guy in no time, But, it seems you already have your mind made up soooo..., let's call it a night mustachios!" Jackie cheered, pumping fist in the air and immediately wincing. Yeah, her body was still quite sore. Her, Mario and Luigi began walking out with Dimentio and Iggy watching them.

Dimentio hit Iggy over the head.

"You blockhead! is their ANY brain in that head of yours! They have a solid lead! WE NEED THAT!" Dimentio screeched now slapping the koopa silly. Iggy grunted rubbing his head. Taking a painful sigh, he raised his voice in a groan.

"Human girl. wait."

A cat-like grin sprung on her face. .Sinker. Luigi facepalmed. He would argue that whatever she was planning would be a no-go on his watch, but what was the point? It was truly like him trying to contain his rebellious teenage daughter if that were the case.

"hm? sorry what?" Jackie said swiveling around.

"We'd love your assistance Miss! In fact, we'll surely be able to help you and this friend of yours!" Dimentio said bowing, while Iggy stood there still crossing his arms.

"Really? ya- i mean...Alright, But im not sure Iggy wants to help."

Dimentio flicked dirt in Iggy's eyes.

"OW! N-no! im willing to help...grrr..." He sputtered stubbornly. If they truly had a lead on this guy, then this whole case can be over and he could go back and read his books in his room.

"Great!" Jackie said, smiling. "Im meeting with my friend tomorrow at the restaurant on the west side of Toad town. We can meet there."

"Alright, sounds like a plan, miss.'' Dimentio agreed, nodding.

"Oh gosh! Are you guys alright!?" heads snapped towards a princess in pink peering into the tool room. Mario nodded.

"Yeah, sorry princess, but the criminal got away and we couldn't catch him. " Mario replied.

"Uh-huh...oh well. Whatever he stole can usually be replaced..." She sent a confused glance toward Dimentio and Iggy, and stepped back a little. Dimentio sighed.

"No, princess, we mean no harm or threat to you. We actually came to help, and we have decided that tomorrow we will help...uh...jasmine?"

"Jackie."

"Ah, sorry, Jackie- and her friend out so we can find this troubling criminal and sentence punishment."

"Really? That's great! In that case...you can stay in the guest rooms you two. Jackie, can you show them where they are?" She asked looking at the brunette. As they walked off after Dimentio thanked her, Mario gave Peach a questioning stare.

"You believed him awfully quick."  
>"Well, you can tell when a person's changed, Mario." Peach replied with a smile.<p>

"You know one of the koopa kids was with him right? what if he stirs trouble tonight?" Luigi asked worriedly.

"Well, Jackie can just take care of him like she did last time!" Peach replied. Mario and Luigi looked at eachother. Althought the girl did run the koopa out of her castle last time, the way she did it was...not very practical.

"Goodnight boys, get home safe!" Peach said waving to them.

It was a cold, quiet night now that the festival in town was over and everybody went to rest after a long day. Dimentio and Iggy had gotten separate rooms (thankfully) and both were happy to finally get some rest.

Unfortunately, for Dimento, his night was not so peaceful.

_"N-no! Dimentio! please stop! What did I ever do-" The scared yelp was cut off as Dimentio hit the young woman again._

_"How can you do this to me Dimentio? I thought...we bonded so well." A cough sounded. "We could relate to eachother...and now im trash to you? Why have you gone so cold?"_

_Dimentio smirked, kneeling down to the woman whose black hair fell gracefully over her shoulders. She was scratched up from many hits she had taken._

_"You turned on me. You really are a disgusting soul. How could I ever love you? If I did, it must've just been a phase."_

_The woman sobbed, running away. Dimentio kept his strong smirk. Though as the sounds of the girl got farther away, his smirk fell into a deep frown._

_what had he done?_

Dimentio woke up, panting heavily with a clammy body. Why did his mind have to play such an awful scene? It made him feel so...disgusted.

The door creaked.

"Di-mentio?..." Said a voice coming from the brunette, peering from the crack of the door.

Dimentio jumped, surprised. Was he making noise while he was asleep? He sighed.

"Oh, s-sorry. was i making alot of noise right now?" Dimentio asked.

"Kind of. I might have bin the only one to hear it though." Jackie replied stepping in and closing the door behind her.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just a little nightmare I guess? ahaha..." He said with a nervous chuckle. "It's...It's normal, really."

"Hm...Your not telling me the truth. You can trust me y'know." Jackie said plopping herself on bed he was on. Dimentio looked away uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at the girl sitting in front of him.

"I...it was just a really bad memory. My mind played it back, and really highlighted ...how cruel and demented i was. It makes me wonder if im any better of a person than I am now." He told her, setting his gave on the nightstand.

"If you ask me, your probably one of the kindest guys i've met. I don't know how you really see yourself, but I don't see you as a cruel guy."

"You...mean that?"

"Yes, i really do."

Dimentio's stone-frown turned into a small smile as he uttered a thanks.

"Your not to bad either human."

Jackie blushed and looked away embarrassed for some reason. Quickly, she hugged Dimentio, turning even redder as she embraced him. Dimentio widened his eyes, but then smiled, returning the embrace. They both pulled away, then looked each other in the eyes, leaning closer-

Ha. If you though that's how this all really happened, then unfortunately dear reader, that's not how it went down. Nope, . Not at all. It would be too cliché. Now here's what REALLY happened:

Dimentio woke up, panting heavily with a clammy body. Why did his mind have to play such an awful scene? It made him feel so...disgusted.

Why would his mind play something so...disgusting? Was that it's way of reminding himself who he really was?

The door creaked, making Dimentio jump a bit, looking at who it was, and then, the door slammed open, probably causing the door to make a crack in the wall upon impact.

There stood a VERY unhappy looking Jackie with her teddy bear and clad in her pajamas. Glaring daggers right at Dimentio, she threw a pillow at 20 miles per hour at his face, hitting him successfully.

"DUDE. OHMAHGAWD. COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER? SHUT UP." She yelled, then stomped went back to her own room to fall back into a deep sleep.

She obviously didn't like being woken up.

"What the...?..." Dimentio rubbed his face and twitched. A mental note was made to be quiet when that girl was sleeping.

"Had I made noises when I was...ugh, nevermind...I guess i'll try to go back to sleep..." He muttered, resting his head on his pillow.

"Morning sunshines!" Jackie said to Dimentio and Iggy as they both walked in to the Main hall that led to the doors to exit the castle. For some odd reason, Jackie sported a large bag on her bag, as if they were going to camp later. They both looked quite tired and unhappy. Dimento because, well, he did get slammed in the face with a pillow last night after having a traumatic dream and all, and Iggy...Well he was...a usaul morning grump.

"Ngggh." They both replied. Jackie rolled here eyes and motioned for them to follow her. "Let's hurry up and leave before mama Luigi says I can't go out today."

The two muttered a 'whatever' and walked a little faster as Jackie pulled out a town map as they exited the castle. She led them into town making turns here and there, though not really sure if she was going the right way. After getting lost a few times and making a few wrong turns, she finally spotted the Toad town restraunt, and could spot Alexander inside.

Making her way in with Dimentio and Iggy, she waved at Alexander who was sitting at a table.

"Alexander! hey!" Jackie greeted, as she and the two others settled themselves in at the table. Alexander smiled in reply, then gave a questioning look at Dimentio and Iggy.

"Care to introduce me to these two?" he asked.

"Uh, oh yeah! Um, okay guys, this is Alexander, and Alexander, this is Dimentio, and that's Iggy." She said motioning to each one. " I brang them because there going to help us with the search of the criminal!" She finished.

"Oh, the more the merrier, I say." Alexander replied. A waitress came by and took their orders when it was silent, then when she was done, Alexander set a backpack on the table.

"Well, since your in our group now, I guess I should show you what we've found out so far." Alexander stated pulling out a thick, dusty book from the bag and a handkerchief.

"This Handkerchief was left at the crime scene after the criminal stole my sister's precious amulet from her closet. We looked in this book of royal families since we were sure the symbol on this handkerchief was a royal symbol of some sort and we found out a royal family out in Gloam valley has the identical symbol to this one on here . Today, we were planning to head out and investigate."  
>"Uh-huh...Wait a second! Jackie, are we actually searching for the same criminal? Ours is guilty of impostering people and committing crimes, not stealing some girl's amulet." Iggy snared.<p>

"Well- ahaha...you see-"

"Impostering people? How?" Alexander asked with sudden interest.

Dimentio raised a brow. "This criminal literally makes himself into a mirror-image of whoever. same voice and appearance exactly."

"The amulet can grant the user the power of copying, in fact. It's a VERY powerful artifact. In the wrong hands it's really dangerous. That's why it's important we get it back and arrest whoever took it." Alexander said matter-of-factly.

"How long will it take us to reach Gloam Valley?" Iggy asked.

"Since were walking, a day or two. we can camp outside tonight if it's dark before we get close enough." He replied.

"Seriously? F**k my life. There absolutely NO transportation able to get us out there? trains, horses, anything?" Iggy whined.

" Nope!" Jackie replied as a plate of pancakes was set in front of her. They ate their food without another word then went outside.

"Alright, let's start heading west everyone." Alexander said leading them through town. eventually, they had gotten far off into the forest that lie outside in the outskirts of toad sun was setting after an hour or so of walking and all of them were tired.

''Maaan, why do we have to walk do far? this is ridiculous!" Iggy whined.

"Stop complaining, your not the ONLY one tired." Dimentio replied in annoyance.

"Hey, you know what clowny? you don't know what it's like to be forced on a mission with an annoying clown-wannabe who's all boo-hoo 'cause he's gotta play nice." Iggy replied fiercely, maybe even with a little more fire than he meant to add when he said it.

Dimentio ignored the comment even though it really did infuriate him. Who was did that brat think he is?  
>"Hm? that make you mad? because it's true?" Iggy smirked, looking at Dimentio.<p>

"Iggy-!" Jackie tried to hush Iggy, as well as Alexander, but He didn't listen.

"Kammy koopa told me all about it. You were a pretty filthy person the first time you lived. I'd **_hate _**to be you and still be alive. Makes me wonder how Jaydes decided a monster like you could be let back out."

That was it. Without much thinking, Dimentio snapped his fingers, and a purple and yellow magic was shot at Iggy, blowing him back in a whirlwind of smoke. Jackie and Alexander gasped, and as much as Alexander wanted to intervene, He knew it was best he and Jackie stayed out of the way.

"You don't know _anything _about me brat. Don't speak as if you do." Dimentio said coldly. He wanted to get revenge on Iggy quite badly, even to the point of forgetting consequences such as losing the trust of Jaydes.

And his privilege of living in the normal world, alive.

Alright! pretty please review guys! your thoughts count! Have a nice day!~


End file.
